halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo: Reach
Halo: Reach (previously known as "Halo 4" ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A - Site Page Info) is a first-person shooter video game set in the Halo universe, in-development by Bungie, LLC. Microsoft E3'09 Media BriefingBungie.net - Halo Reach. It was announced by Joe Staten during Microsoft's Media Briefing at E3 2009 in Los Angeles, California, and is set for release in Fall 2010 [http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/haloreach/default.htm Official Halo: Reach page at Xbox.com]. Bungie President Harold Ryan commented that Reach may include Project Natal features Seattle Times.com - Developers at Bungie ready to spring new heroes in the 'Halo' universe. An invite to the Multiplayer Beta is included with Halo 3: ODST, with a planned release for Spring 2010. Development Reach has been in development since the completion of Halo 3, in the tradition of a full three year cycle, and will use a completely new game engine created specifically for the game. It was confirmed in October 2009 that Martin O'Donnell, Bungie's lead composer, had begun casting voice actors for Reach Bungie.net - Bungie Weekly Update 10/16/2009. While only a year away from release, Reach's environment architecture, cinematic script, and most in-game encounters have been either completely finished or polished Bungie.net - Bungie Weekly Update 10/23/2009; in addition, many properties of Reach have been placed in the game and are currently playable. Appearances Characters *Noble One (First appearance) *Sierra-259 (First appearance) *Sierra-320 (First appearance) *George-052 (First appearance) Vehicles *CCS-class Battlecruiser *UNSC Frigate Locations *Epsilon Eridani System **Fermion Remote Scanning Outpost (Mentioned only) **Reach ***Csodaszarvas (First appearance) ***Turul (First appearance) Organizations *United Nations Space Command **UNSC Navy ***UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command ****SPARTAN-II Program *****Noble Team (First appearance) *Covenant Empire **Covenant Navy ***Fleet of Particular Justice Trivia *In an interview with GameTrailers TV, Joseph Staten confirmed that SPARTANs will be featured in the game. GameTrailers TV - Episode 21. *In an interview with Worthplaying, Brian Jarrard hinted that Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, one of the main characters in ODST, may be featured as one of the main characters in Reach. In that same interview, he also confirmed that the new game was a prequel to the events in Halo: Combat EvolvedWorthplaying.com - 'Halo 3: ODST' (X360) Developer Interview. As another hint to the character's possible return, in a G4 interview with Bungie about ODST, Joseph Staten said "It would be a shame if we make a game about the planet Reach -- a place where Buck, the ODST’s squad leader, was known to be -- and not have him appear in some way shape or form…." http://g4tv.com/thefeed/blog/post/701137/Reaction-Time-Bungie-Reflects-on-Halo-3-ODST.html *On December 12, 2009, during the Spike TV 2009 VGAs, an exclusive look at Halo: Reach will premiere http://www.gametrailers.com/video/vga-announcement-halo-reach/59148. The game's opening cinematic is scheduled to be shown for about two and a half minutes. Sources Links Internal *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *Reach (Planet) *Halo: Reach - Announcement Trailer External *[http://www.bungie.net/Projects/Reach/default.aspx Official Halo: Reach page at Bungie.net] *World Premiere of Halo: Reach at the 2009 Spike VGA Show *World Premiere of Halo: Reach at the 2009 Spike VGA Show Category:Games